


Little Pet Shop of...Goblins??

by ReliantWishes



Series: Tales From the Labyrinth [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Book reference, F/M, Humor, Pet Store, Romance, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mix a bird-eating, crystal stealing goblin, an irate goblin king, a pet Shop, and a bookworm Sarah? You get this summary...and this story. (Featuring Garbo, my resident plot-goblin! Yay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A lone figure turned around the corner of the brick postal building and bumped into a middle-aged couple walking hand in hand, which caused his hat to fall to the sidewalk. The figure picked up his hat, and dusted it off with a rude snort in their direction, and started to walk the opposite direction. His rudeness caused the woman's husband to bristle with anger.

So he grabbed the figure's arm with a angry, "Hey, man, don't you have manners? You just can't-"

The figure locked eyes with the husband, and icily replied, "Unhand me or you will regret your actions."

The husband gulped, and with wide eyes, releashed him quickly with a mumbled apology.

The man shook his head and with a devilish smirk, shoved his hat down over his blonde locks, and continued on his way.

"John, are you alright." the woman asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Karen. Lets get home." The man turned and began to walk, rubbing the palm of his hand as they went.

'Damned goblin. I am going to enjoy sending him into the bog, personally.'

He pulled the brow of his hat down further, casting a shadow over his face.

'Now where did that mangy goblin go? All this because of a damned crystal. A crystal that I should've destroyed long ago.'

But you just didn't have the heart to do it did you? Because it's her's, right? The man snarled at the voice echoing in his mind, violently shoving his hands into his pockets.

'Oh joy, even the Labyrinth offers no help today. I swear, if that goblin gives me anymore trouble when I find him, I might even help him into the bog. With a well-placed boot.'

Just because she so happened to be the first to beat you in the countless centuries since you became King, doesn't mean that you have to be such a sore loser about it.

He rolled his eyes at that last statement, ignoring the sting it caused deep in his chest. I knew I should have kept that door bolted and put an oubliette right in front. That would've kept the nasty little buggars out of there.' He looked up as drops of water plopped down onto his hat. Slowly at first, then faster, until it was a downpour. Lightening cracked and thunder rumbled omniously in the distance. 'Oh, as if it could get any worse."

He felt the tug of the goblin's magic pull him until he came upon a little brick building. A shop from the looks of it. He knew from first hand, that goblins could choose to go undetected by humans, if they wanted to. The only problem was that they could easily be seen by animals. Which is going to make this even more difficult for him to retrieve this one.

'That's it.' He thought as he stopped in front of the shop, eyeing the open sign with disdain. It was a Pet Shop.

He seethed. 'Forget the bog. I'm going to kill him.'

A young woman of about twenty sat at a desk, flipping through a rather well-worn and battered book. She was lost so deep into her reading that she was startled by a loud crash in the back.

She marked her place, closed the book, and with shaking hands set it down gently onto the desk. And just as she rose from her seat, another crash sounded, causing her to scream, sending all the animals within the shop into a frenzy. Dogs were barking madly, and the birds were swquaking and banging against their cages, and the cats were yowling and hissing at something.

She quietly tip-toed around the desk and made her way to the doorway of the office.

BANG!

Just then, thunder cracked and the lights in the old building went dark. She sighed and turned back to the desk and fumbled for the drawer handle. When she found it, she gave a slight tug and pulled out a flashlight.

'Well, better go see what's wrong with the animals. The storm is probably scaring them. It is supposed to be a bad one.'

She flicked on the flashlight and stepped out of the doorway into the main shop. she shone the light back and forth in front of her, until a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She swung the light in the direction. Nothing.

'Calm down, Sarah. It's probably just a mouse trying to find some scraps of food. Don't start jumping to conclusions. It's not like that night. Nothing like that exists. Just a figment of your imagination.' She continued to check on the cages, trying to calm the distraught animals as best s"

A little raspy, snickering laugh.

'No...nononono. Not again.' She spun around and as she followed the laugh, spinning to face it as it jumped from here to there.

Just then door to the small shop swung open, sending the bell attached to it flying and it fell back against the door with a crash, causing a loud and harsh tinkling to fill the air, signaling the entrance of a customer. The tall figure of a man appeared in the doorway. She couldn't make out the features, due to the long coat and the hat pulled down over their face.

Before she could stop herself, she spoke, "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed. The power just went out due to the storm."

"Well, yes I can see that from how dark it is in here. Or do you just enjoy turning out the lights at the end of a boring day just so when a customer comes in to browse at the last moment, you can turn them away easily with no remorse?"

She bristled in anger. 'How dare he!' She walked up to him indignantly, hoping to give him a piece of her mind, and when she finally came to stop in front of him, the little light from the flashlight threw his face into sharp relief. The flashlight fell from her slack grip and smashed into pieces against the floor as they locked eyes. They both gasped.

Her, out of disbelief.

He, out of exasperation.

The same thought ran through both of their heads. 'And to think this day couldn't get any worse.'

After a few tries to speak, all she could do is open and close her mouth at him. 'How did he...I thought...Wait, why is his hair so short. Did he cut it?'

He recovered from his shock faster, stepped around her, his eyes scanning the room, and spoke first. "Well, precious, as superb as your imitation of a goldfish is, I'm rather busy at the moment. I have a goblin equivalent of a 'pain in the backside' to murder. So if you don't mind stepping aside."

The mention of murder, albeit 'goblin' murder loosened her tongue from it's shock enough to form words again and she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Did you cut your hair?"

He stopped looking around and bent towards her in confusion. "Really, precious, that's the first thing you say to me after all these years? My, my, how originality has gone out the window."

Sarah recovered herself, still stewing from his first little spiel at her, and poked him in the chest. "You are a cruel, heartless bastard, you know that? Why did you come here aside from wanting kill a goblin? What exactly did it do to you? Did you come here out of some sick pleasure to torture me? Did you not do enough to me in the Labyrinth? Or are you just a sore loser? And on top of that, I am not the one ring and you are not Gollum, so stop calling me 'precious'!"

The confusion on his face grew at that last comment and he replied, "Yes, I am cruel as you all too well know. I am not a sore loser as you call it. What I do with my subjects is of little concern to you and WHAT pray tell is a 'Gollum'?"


	2. Meet Garbo

She blinked once and then twice. 'She couldn't believe it.' "You never read the Lord of the Rings?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, there is a severe lack of books in the Goblin City, seeing as very few of them know how to read. Most of them would rather take a bite out of one, rather than try to learn."

She nodded, "That's sad..umm..that is.." She fell silent at the glare she received from him She turned away from him, shaking her head to try and clear the daze from her mind.

His mind as well was reeling from this turn of events. 'Where did that come from?'

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I bet you're wanting to find that goblin, huh?"

"Why do you think I'm here. Sarah? This, a social visit, is not."

Sarah barely could contain her giggle, as he sounded so much like Yoda, it was almost unbearable.

Jareth rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and starting tapping his foot in impatience. "If you are done laughing at my expense, I would like to find this tornado disguised as a goblin, preferably before he eats your birds. Garbo doesn't need anymore energy than he already has."

"Garbo? Wait, did you say he eats birds?" Sarah inwardly cringed. 'Oh god. The Parakeets!'

He shook his head in assent, "Yes, why do you think there are so many chickens in the Goblin city? Some of the goblins keep them as pets, but most consider them a delicacy."

She shuddered at the thought. "Follow me. I think I know where he is. And sorry about the lights. The storm is supposed to be real bad tonight."

She turned around grabbing a couple of spare flashlights from the front counter, and handed one to him.

"Here, push that button down and it will turn the light on. We'll check the Parakeet cages first, since your runaway goblin will msot likely go for them first if it's hungry. " She stated as she showed how to use the flashlight, accidently brushing against the smooth leather of his gloves. It caused a tingle to course like lightening across her skin. she looked up sharply at him but he showed no signs of being affected by the sensation.

She giggled as he faced the light towards his face and pushed the button. He flinched, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, momentarily blinded.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you to keep it facing away from you. I've done that a couple times myself. It will go away after a few seconds."

He arched a delicate eyebrow at her, eying the flashlight with slightly veiled disgust. "What manner of light is this? It doesn't even work well, besides to half blind a person. It still rather dark in here."

Sarah sighed, "Well, it's a flashlight. It can only give off a certain amount of light due to the size of the bulb. If you happen to have a better idea, I would like to hear it, and quickly too! I really want to find this goblin and fast before I have to explain to my boss as to why all eighteen Parakeets are missing at the same time! That is not a conversation I want to have with him at any time in the future!"

Jareth sneered back, "Well excuse me for not worrying about your 'boss' at the moment. I have more pressing problems right now. Namely, a annoying goblin called Garbo, who can't seem to keep his hands off of other people's things!"

"Well, what does Garbo look like?" She asked as they walked slowly in the dark shop, stopping every so often to check under tables and behind boxes.

He paused to give some thought to the goblin and then shook his head. "I do not know what the little buggar looks like. All I know is that his magical signature, his 'scent' so to say lead me Aboveground, right here to this shop. How he made it this far, I will never know."

Sarah snickered at the thought of Jareth sniffing the air like a bloodhound, causing the Goblin King to spin around on her, fury in his eyes.

"What pray tell is so funny? This is the second time you have laughed at my expense. You know that it is quite rude to laugh at others. What is the matter with you?"

Sarah gulped, "S..sorry. Your right. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

He caught a small figure out of the corner of his eye. 'There you are.' He turned to her smirking at her words, "You know Sarah, I rather like this side of you. So complacent, so..." He trailed off, spinning around as a small blob of shadows brushed past him.

She tilted her head to the side, confused by his words. "I'm so what? What where you going to say?"

He stopped mid step and turned back to her, a full fledged grin on his lips. "Submissive. So submissive, Sarah. I rather like that."

Her cheeks burned with her blushing, the heat coursing through her veins until it settled, pooling in her lower abdomen with a jolt.

"You know something Sarah." Jareth stated as he moved closer to her, placing a hand on either side of her face, effectively pinning her to the shelf they had just finished searching.

"W..what?"He leaned closer to her, his face only inches from hers. He smugly watched as her gaze flicked from his lips to his eyes, then her eyelids fluttered. 'Did she honestly think he was going to?' He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't enjoying this. He hadn't had this much fun since she ran the Labyrinth. He had been so bored lately. Wishes just didn't have the same kick to them anymore. Not since her. He moved closer, his eyes scanning the shelf before locking eyes with her again.

He was going to kiss her, she just knew it. She knew that look. She's seen it before. His breath caressed her lips as he whispered to her.

"I've got you now, you mangy, little.."

Her eyes flew wide open at those words and with a light shove from him, she fell to the floor shocked, and just sat there watching as he dove at the shelf.

the shock wore off and Sarah sat there seething. 'Who the hell does he think is?' "Now just wait a damn minute, what the hell was that?"

He came away slightly disheveled, with a few scratches and bites here and there. He was holding something tightly with both of his hands. He had Garbo. He didn't take his eyes off him as he replied, "That, precious, was a diversion. You didn't actually think I was going to kiss you, did you?"

Sarah huffed, crossing her arms, and glaring at him. "Well, you could've at least warned me first." She blushed even more when he threw his head back laughing. It didn't make her feel any better, in fact it only made her heart race even faster. Damn him.

"Well, Garbo, I hope you have had your fun, because your time here is up."

She couldn't make out what the little goblin looked like in the dim light, but she could sure hear him.

"Garbo be good, he no bite kingy. Garbo promise! Let Garbo go!" He pleaded with Jareth, struggling in his grip and as he fought against the Goblin King's grip, something fell bouncing across the floor like a ball, until it finally rolled to a stop against her foot.

She picked it up and looked inside. She gasped, looking up at him, seeing the pained look on his face as he watched her. She looked back down at the crystal clutched in her hands.

It was the ballroom, the very same ballroom she had danced with him in. She was confused. Why does he still have this?

He watched her look at the crystal with such wonder, just like she did in the Peach Dream, and it made his chest ache. He shook the little goblin harshly, snarling at him in a low whisper. "Look what you did! This is precisely why I had forbidden any of you fixers into my study! You are in serious trouble now, Garbo. Pray I don't feed you to the chickens."

He grimaced as he locked eyes with Sarah. Her eyes were filling with unshed tears. 'Great! Now how am I going to explain this?'

Garbo gulped, looking at the exchange between the both of them, he was terrified. 'Garbo don't want to be food. He want to eat food. Garbo better fix, and fix fast.'

Suddenly he grinned a little toothy smirk as an idea started to form in his little goblin brain. 'Garbo know what to do. Now he just have to get loose and can start fixing.'


	3. The Big Plan

Jareth stood stock still as he tried to come up with a way to explain. 'Other than the truth?' A small voice giggled, 'Why Goblin King, I never knew you to be so frightened by truth.'

He snarled inward at the happy voice, 'Why do you insist on tormenting me like this? The little chit will think I've gone off the edge.'

'I so enjoy seeing you sweat, Jareth.' the other voice teased.

'This better work, you godforsaken Labyrinth.'

'Oh, just tell her already. I'm quite sure she can handle it.' the voice chided him, before fading away with a giggle.

He took a deep breath to settle his nerves, looked down and locking eyes with Sarah, he began, "I have a good explanation for that crystal."

He watched, strangely mesmerized as Sarah's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger.

She had had enough. She braced her hands against the floor and pushed herself up standing; her fists clenched at her sides.

She replied, her voice filled with venom. "Explanation? About what? That you're an egotistical bastard? Or the fact that you can't keep a tight enough leash on your goblins? Or how about the fact that above all else you're a sore loser that had to stoop to dirty tricks to try and stop me in that damned Labyrinth?"

'How dare she!' He advanced on her, his limbs shaking with barely contained rage. The hands wrapped around the small goblin tightening to the point of choking him.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

Garbo switched his gaze back and forth between the two happily watching the exchange, strangely unfazed by the tightening of the hands around his neck.

'Garbo be calm. Need right time. Not yet, can wait little more.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

"I did not cheat and I am not a sore loser!" He started, pointing a slim finger at her. "You were quite a challenge, precious. I had to use every little 'trick' I had and you still managed to emerge unscathed! I wouldn't have had to use the Peach Dream if you had just given up at the Fireys, but no, you had to make a mess of that too!"

With those words, her anger seemed to deflate, and she just looked at him curiously. "So it was a dream, then? I always thought it was. I mean can hardly remember anything and that's usually how dreams are. Right?"

She saw him slightly wince at the word 'remember' and knew at once something was wrong. She stepped closer to Jareth and put her now unclenched hands on her hips.

"It was just a dream, wasn't it?"

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

A little fanged smirk split his face in glee.

"Good time now Garbo."

He wiggled just a smidge as the Goblin King's hand sweeped in front of his face again only inches away, and in one last jerk of his head, his opened and closed his mouth in one...big...

CHOMP!

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

His eyes widened in shock, "Sarah, I can-OW! Garbo!"

Sarah gasped, she just couldn't believe it. The little goblin bit him.

A Goblin bit the Goblin King.

A giggle bubbled up deep inside her, almost choking her with its urgency, but she shoved it away before it could escape. It would not be beneficial to laugh at the moment, no matter how funny the situation was.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Pain laced him as tiny dagger-like teeth pierced the flesh of his hand and his hand in reflex opened, releasing Garbo in the process. He looked down as the small Goblin made a beeline for the saftey of the darkness Jareth's glove safely cleched in his jaws.

"Garbo! Stop this right now! Come here!"

"No stop, kingy. Must fix first." Garbo replied.

Jareth was seething, the little goblin was going to die for sure now. First he was going to be thrown into the bog and then be killed out of mercy for the stench.

"Fix what, Garbo?"

"Sorry, kingy. No say yet. Big plan. If talk, will ruin big surprise."

Sarah stepped up to his side, "What's wrong with him?"

He swept his hands up into the air, "No clue. Fixers are quite adamant on fixing anything they deem needs fixing. Which is why I had forbidden them from going into my study in the first place."

"Why?"

Jareth merely replied, "It's rather unorganized, alright?"

Sarah couldn't stop the giggle that the terse statement brought. "So you mean it's a mess?"

He growled, "Enough of that. Now are you going to help me find Garbo? Again?"

When no answer came, he turned to her, only to find she was just staring at nothing in particular. He took his ungloved hand and waved it back and forth in front of her face.

"Sarah? Are you well?" He gasped as he watched her eyes follow his bare hand back and forth.

'Oh.' So she wasn't just staring off into space, she was staring at him. Or rather at a bare part of him. His ungloved hand to be more specific.

He smirked and leaned toward her until his lips brushed her ear, whispering, "Sarah. You do know its rude to stare, don't you?"

His smirk grew wider as she gasped, stumbling backwards away from him, trying to put more distance between them. She took one more step, and came into contact with a small body. She squealed as the small body gave a great shove and sent her sprawling into the Goblin King. As she succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness, she could only make out his concerned voice saying her name, and they both fell to the floor with a thump.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

'Garbo did good. Got kingy's glove too.'

As soon as his feet touched the floor he was off. He heard kingy shout, but did not stop until he was safely in the dark. Soon enough, he heard kingy speak again.

"Garbo! Stop this right now! Come here!"

"No stop, kingy. Must fix first." He replied.

"Fix what, Garbo?" Kingy did not sound happy at all.

'Uh-oh. Kingy sound very mad. Hope kingy no hurt Garbo after this. Hope kingy thank Garbo with a nice juicy chicken after plan done. No, two juicy chickens. Yes, two. Good for all trouble I going to.'

"Sorry, kingy. No say yet. Big plan. If talk, will ruin big surprise."

Kingy didn't talk anymore as girly started to talk to him.

'Good girly. Give Garbo more time. Now need to get to next part of plan.' His eyes scanned the dark room for a good spot, and found a nice big empty cage close to the girly.

'That good spot.' He scurried over to the cage and sat there and waited again.

He saw kingy get close to the girly and was about to leap for joy as kingy was about to kiss her, but he slumped as the girly moved away from kingy.

'No good. If kingy and girly kiss, they will see both good match. They not see yet. Garbo make them see.'

As girly moved back another step, he acted. He perched his hands and feet on the edge of the cage and leapt at her back. He bumped into girly and using a little magic, he shoved at her back sending her flying into kingy's chest, which made them both fall to the ground with a thump.

He heard kingy say her name and kingy sound scared.

Garbo was terrified. He did not mean for girly and kingy to fall. 'Uh-oh. Garbo maybe push to hard?' He shrugged and sat back down on the cage and waited.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

When she finally became conscious again, she felt a soft finger trace along her jawbone. The sensation sent a delicious shiver down her spine. 'That feels good.'

"Sarah, are you okay? I swear that goblin is going to die for this! He is much more trouble than he's worth!"

Jareth's hand brushed up along her cheek and brushed the hair from her face.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and laying next to her was her once adversary, looking at her with such sadness. "Jareth?"

His eyes widened and he let out a sigh. "Oh goddess above. You're alright. I thought that when you fell..." She silenced him with a tiny, graceful finger pressed against his lips.

He closed his eyes in bliss, her finger felt so soft, so warm against his lips. He wanted more, so when she removed her finger and opened her mouth to say something to him, he pounced.

She was going to say that she was okay, that he could let her get up, she was cut off by a pair of thin, soft lips pressing against her's. 'Oh! Oh my. He's kissing me! I thought it would feel wrong to kiss him. Well, it feels good to be proven wrong. Oh so good.'

A warmth started from the point where their lips touched and coursed like lightening through their veins. He broke the kiss with a ragged breath and placed his forehead against hers. They were both breathing hard, their chests heaving in an attempt to cool the fire in their veins.

When her breathing calmed, she smiled at him teasingly, "Using 'tricks' on me again, Goblin King?"

He smiled softly at her, shaking his head. "No, my pet. Not this time. You know, you happened to have been the only runner in over 200 hundred years to make it completely through the Labyrinth. Not one part of my Labryinth went unscathed by that little jaunt. It's never quite been the same ever since. I fear that it will never be the same again. The same can be said of me. 'How you turned my world, you precious thing.'"

Sarah gasped at that line. 'He was telling the truth?'

"Wait, so in the Escher room, you were-"

He nodded at her words, "I had been struggling for years since that night to fully grasp what had happened. To truly understand how a slip of a young woman managed to bring me to my knees. Apparently, Garbo understood it better than I."

He brushed his fingers across her lips, "The entire time you ran that Labyrinth, I had ached to kiss you, to know what your lips tasted like. Now I know."

Her arms wound their way around his shoulders, pulling his body flush against hers. "And just what do I taste like, Goblin King?"

He rather liked that devious smile gracing her lips, smirked down at the young woman in his arms, "I don't quite remember. I might need to check once again."

His mouth slanted down and across hers and before it could escalate further, he broke away with a groan. With a pleased grin, he nibbled at her lips.

"You my dear, taste just like peaches. Perhaps I should thank Garbo for his help, if I can find the little wretch." He made to stand up, but was stopped by finger working their way through his hair and pulling him back down.

"Garbo can wait. Kiss me again."

"As you wish, milady."

Lips met, hands explored, and bodies melted into each other.

And both were oblivious to the small goblin perched on the empty cage.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

The goblin known as Garbo jumped down from his perch and slowly walked towards the cages in the back, A smile on his little face. 'Plan worked. Garbo did good job. Garbo fix.'

He continued to walk until a chirping caught his attantion. He looked up and his smile widened, 'Now Garbo can eat and not be bothered.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

"Jareth. Jareth, stop." Sarah grabbed his hands to stop them from their duty currently tracing her ribs and slowly inching upward.

"My pet, you didn't say that just a little while ago when we-"

"I didn't say stop to that. I meant, do you hear that?"

He tilted his head to listen and with a shrug, he resumed his previous "No, I don't hear anything at all, my dear. Now where were we?"

"Jareth, we are in a pet shop."

He groaned in exasperation. "Yes, we are in a petshop. On a rather stormy night, curled up in some rather soft cushions, I believe you called them dog beds, with not a stitch on either of us. Why are you pointing that out now of all times, when we could be having a repeat of an hour ago?"

Sarah blushed at his words, warmth once again spreading through her limbs. She shook it off, stating, "There are numerous dogs, cats, birds and reptiles in here. Why don't we hear them, or at least the birds?"

His hands stilled at the underside of her breasts and he came to the realization that no they couldn't hear anything from that area of the petshop and as he locked eyes with her, he could see the color drain from her face and the pleasant, pleasure-filled look fade to one of horror. He knew than that she had came to the realization as well.

Their eyes both widened as they heard a small burp come from the cages.

Both of them yelled at the same time.

Her, out of shock.

Him, out of barely contained rage.

"GARBO!"

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

The small goblin could barely move from his spot below the bird cages, his belly so distended from his all night feeding. There were feathers strewn about all around him and he could stop the smile that came to him.

The only thought running through his mind as he picked his fangs clean with a tiny, little bone was, 

'Yes, Garbo did very good job.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story along with my other stories were also posted on my account on fanfic.net.


End file.
